


First Kiss of the Year

by DonAnon



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonAnon/pseuds/DonAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the gang got their first kisses of the year. </p>
<p>Aka tooth rotting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rei and Nagisa

 

“C’mon Rei-chan! Hurry!” Nagisa called from the top of the stairs.

“I’m coming! I’m not in as good as shape as I used to be you know!” Rei huffed.

“No excuses, Rei-chan! You’re too young to be getting so soft.”

“I’m not soft! It’s perfectly reasonable to be tired after climbing 7 flights of steps.”

Nagisa giggled. “And we’ve got 3 more to go so come on Rei-chan!”

 

Rei sighed. He  didn’t know how Nagisa did it. Even with working and going to school full time, he still managed to have an abundance of energy. Aside from that, he didn’t know how Nagisa always convinced him to go along with his crazy schemes. Breaking into an abandoned building to climb 10 flights of stairs to see fireworks was insane. But of course he went along with it. He would always follow Nagisa. Even if it was to the ends of the Earth.

 

After what felt like an eternity, they finally made it to the roof of the building. Rei hated to admit it, but the view was breath taking. It gave the perfect vantage point of Big Ben and the light show that would soon be hitting the skies.

 

“It’s almost time!” Nagisa shouted excitedly as he tugged on Rei’s sleeve.

Rei smiled down at him and held the smaller man’s hand. The seconds were ticking away.

 

“Together?” Rei asked.

Nagisa nodded.

 

“10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…”

 

This year the couple didn’t even make it to one before their lips instantly mashed into each other.  It wasn’t one of their best kisses. Their noses bumped and their teeth clanked together a couple a time, but to Rei and Nagisa, it was perfect. What better way to start the year than kissing someone you love.

 

“Happy New Year’s Nagisa-kun.” Rei murmured as he pulled away.

“Happy New Year’s Rei-chan.” Nagisa whispered before kissing Rei again.


	2. Rin and Sousuke

Rin couldn’t help but stare at Sousuke as he looked out at the ocean. He had to be the most gorgeous man alive. Broad shoulders, rippling muscles, thick dark hair, beautiful teal eyes, and a dazzling smile. Not only that, but he was beautiful on the inside too. He was kind, attentive, determined, loyal. He must have been the perfect man too.

 

That’s why Rin wanted to give him this. The perfect New Year’s Eve celebration. He started the night off with a trip to the movie theater followed by wine and tonkatsu at his favorite restaurant. Now here they were at the beach staring up at the stars and waiting for the fireworks to start.

 

“Are you going to stare at me all night?” Sousuke grumbled, never tearing his eyes away from the ocean. Rin blushed and looked away. _Busted._ Sousuke laughed and pulled Rin closer to him. “I didn’t say I mind. I like when you look at me.”

 

Rin laughed and gently punched his boyfriend in the chest. “Big dope. Are you having fun?”

Sousuke nodded. “Of course I am. I always have fun when I’m with you.”

Rin rolled his eyes. Sometimes he swore Sousuke was a bigger romantic than he was.

 

Even though the spot they chose was a bit secluded, they could still hear the other beach goers counting down.

 

_**10…** _

Sousuke squeezed him.

_**9…** _

Rin squeezed back.

**_8…._ **

Rin nuzzled his face into his boyfriend’s chest.

_**7…** _

Sousuke ran his fingers through Rin’s hair.

_**6…** _

Rin grabbed his free hand.

_**5…** _

Their fingers intertwined.

_**4…** _

Sousuke shifted.

_**3…** _

Rin did as well and looked up at him.

_**2…** _

Sousuke leaned down and his touched his forehead to Rin’s. Rin bit his lip.

_**1…** _

Fireworks. Rin closed the gap between them and kissed Sousuke with all the passion he could muster. Sousuke returned the gesture.

 

It was perfect. Sousuke was perfect.

 

“You know Rin,” Sousuke said once he finally pulled away. “This is the best new year’s I’ve ever had. I hope we have many more together.”

Rin sighed contentedly and snugged against him. “We’ll have a lifetime’s worth.”


	3. Makoto and Haru

“Can we play Mario Kart?!” Ran asked as she clamored on top of Makoto.

Not to be outdone, Ren climbed on top of his older brother as well. “No! I wanna play Go Fish!”

“Go fish is dumb! Mario Kart!” Ran said as she stuck out her tongue.

Makoto gently set them down. “Now, now, let’s compromise. How about we play-”

“Go fish!”

“Mario Kart!”

“Go fish!”

“No Mario-”

 

“No one will be playing anything if you don’t stop arguing and torturing your older brother.” Mrs. Tachibana scolded.

“Awww but mom.” The twins whined in unison.

“I mean it! Besides, you couldn’t play for long anyway. It’s almost time to see the fireworks.”

 

The twins jumped up and shouted for joy as they raced to their room to get ready. Mrs. Tachibana laughed quietly to herself and smiled. “Should I wait for you to fetch Haru-chan or do you boys want some alone time this year?”

Makoto blushed and covered his face with his hands. “Moooom.”

She laughed again. “I’m just kidding, Mako-chan! You boys have fun tonight. Don’t worry about finding us.”

Makoto sighed, getting the hint. “Okay.”

 

Makoto left a little bit before the twins finished getting ready. They’d want to tag along and spend the night playing with him and Haru. Normally Makoto wouldn’t mind, but tonight he felt like being selfish. He wanted Haru all to himself.

 

The feeling must have been mutual. When he got to Haru’s house, he found the ravened hair boy in the kitchen pulling a delicious chocolate cake out the oven.

 

“I don’t feel like going out. I thought maybe we could watch the fireworks from the yard.” Haru muttered as he began to slice it.

Makoto laughed. “So you’re bribing me with cake?”

“Is it working?”

“If the cake tastes as good as it smells then of course!”

A small smile spread across Haru’s lips. “Why don’t you come find out?”

 

Makoto walked over and helped himself to the slice Haru had prepared for him. He took one bite and moaned around the fork. It felt like he was tasting.

"Haru this is sinful." Makoto teased.

Haru raised an eyebrow at him. "Do we get to stay in?"

"God yes!"

 

Two slices of cake later, Makoto and Haru were spread out on the porch. Makoto sat on the top step while Haru lay down beside him with his head on his lap. He nuzzled his cheek against Makoto’s thigh as he absentmindedly stroked Haru’s hair.

 

“Should we count it down?” Makoto asked.

Haru shrugged before turning to lay on his back.

Makoto laughed as he pulled out his cell phone. “Okay.”

 

“10…9…8…7…6…5….Haru!”

 

Haru popped up, grabbed Makoto by the neck, and pulled him into the most passionate kiss he ever experienced. He gasped in surprise and Haru slipped his tongue in his mouth. Makoto moaned into kiss, massaging Haru’s tongue with his. He pulled Haru into his lap and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. After what felt like an eternity, Haru pulled away panting as if he had just run a marathon.

 

“Do you want to go inside?” Haru asked sheepishly as he rubbed circles into Makoto’s chest.

Makoto shook his head. “I’d rather have you right here.” He whispered as he kissed Haru’s neck.

Haru moaned as Makoto sucked roughly on his collarbone.

 

“H-happy new year M-mako-chan.” Haru whimpered as he tugged at Makoto’s shirt.

Makoto quickly stripped them of their shirts before attacking Haru’s lips. “Mmmm happy new year Huruka.” He murmured he inbetween kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this!! It was pretty fun to write. Feedback is welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Also, come hang out with me on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thedonanon If there's anything you guys wanna see or ask feel free. Until next time!


End file.
